


Two Long Shadows

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: Months after the final battle, Severus tries to assuage his guilt.





	Two Long Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/gifts).



> Written for Shadowycat at the 2017 HP_Halloween community on LiveJournal. They wanted autumn leaves and shadows.
> 
> This one is more recent, and the next round will be up next week!
> 
>  **WARNING:** If you are triggered by suicidal ideation, please don't read this! 
> 
> Many thanks to Delphipsmith for the beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

Severus threads his fingers through the autumn leaves that litter the forest floor, searching. He can feel the vibrations emanating from the object, like a beacon. He’d overheard Potter speak of it once, of using it to see his loved ones briefly. One chance is all Severus needs.

His index finger snags on a sharp edge, sending a surge of energy up his arm. Quickly, he digs until the muddied gem lies in his palm. He cleans it off, twists it thrice, closes his eyes and waits.

Utter stillness descends on the patch of wooded area where Severus is kneeling. He hears the crackle of desiccated leaves crunch under someone’s feet. When Severus opens his eyes, the shadowy figure of Remus Lupin stands before him, looking much healthier than he did in life.

Severus whispers, “Take me with you.”

Remus drifts a ghostly hand over Severus’ cheek, sorrow in his gaze. “It’s not your time, yet.”

Anguish fills Severus. “Just because I let you go doesn’t mean that I wanted to!”

“Another example of your love for me,” Remus says fondly. “You must let me go again.”

“Leave then, you wretched wolf.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“Not for long,” Severus promises.


End file.
